


Tie Me Up

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Prompts are bolded
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Black Reader
Kudos: 17





	Tie Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are bolded

You sat on the floor beside Bucky as he got his materials ready. You were slightly nervous, but you trusted him. Bucky laid out the long lengths of rope in front of you and asked you to choose a color.

You thought for a moment before you pointed to the blue ropes and watched as Bucky placed the other ropes back into his bag once again. He pulled out two pairs of scissors before he looked at you and smiled.

“Are you nervous?” he asked. His voice was calm, his voice was always calm when it came to you.

You nodded, “A little, but I trust you, Bucky.” and you did. You knew what was to come next, so before he asked, you laid on the floor in front of him and waited.

Bucky ran his eyes over your body and bit his bottom lip. “What do you say if you want me to stop?” he asked.

“Blueberries.”

“What do you say if you become uncomfortable at any moment?”

“Blueberries.”

“What do you say if any part of your body becomes numb?”

“Blueberries.”

“Good girl. Remember, I don’t know what you feel, and I trust that you will let me know if you become uncomfortable. My job is to keep you safe, y/n.”

You nodded and he began his work. You watched as his fingers skillfully wound the rope around your arms and tied them in beautiful knots. He explained everything that he was doing as he did it, satisfying your mind. You loved listening to him talk. His voice soothed you better than any drug. He moved from one area to the next, and he remembered to keep enough slack for you to bend and straighten your arms as much as you needed. The way Bucky spoke to you while he tied you up, the constant praise he gave you as you allowed him to tie you up filled you up with pride and joy. So much so that you couldn’t contain yous squirming.

“ **Stay still for me, princess** ,” Bucky mumbled when your squirming caused him to drop the rope a few times.

You halted your movements and remained still as he tied your upper body. He continued praising you and you often assured him that you were okay. When Bucky moved from your torso, down to tie your hips and thighs an idea popped into your head.

“Bucky?” you asked as you watched him continue to work. “Do you know how much I love you?” you knew Bucky’s love language was words of affirmation, and you tried your hardest to remind him how much you loved him every chance you got.

“I have an idea,” he mumbled.

You chewed on your lip before you continued. “Bucky?” you asked again. “Are you gonna fuck me when you finish?”

Bucky froze his movements and took a deep breath before he looked at you. The fire in his eyes told you that you had gotten the response that you were aiming for.

He took another deep breath before he responded. “No.”

You blinked in surprise, “Wait, what?”

“No, I’m not going to fuck you, y/n,” Bucky responded before continuing to tie you up, but his movements were faster than they were before.

“But Bucky, why not?” you were about to start complaining. You loved when he fucked you while you were tied. There was something about being completely at his mercy that drove you wild.

“Shhh, y/n,” bucky scolded you just as he put the finishing touches on his last knot.

“ **Make me** ,” you bit out through your clenched teeth.

Bucky chuckled before he reached into his bag once again and your eyes bulged at the Hitachi Wand that he pulled out.

“You can’t be serious, Buck?” your breathing picked up. You should have been paying more attention to what he was doing. Hell, he had even explained what he was doing and you didn’t catch on. The knots were placed in a familiar place and you knew what was about to happen next.

“I told you that I wasn’t going to fuck you tonight, y/n,” he said as he secured the wand between your thigh and the rope. “But I am going to make you cum, again, and again, and again.”


End file.
